In recent years, cellular phones have a camera function or a GPS function, where when imaging is performed by using the camera function, location information about an imaging place, which is identified by means of the GPS function, is automatically added to an obtained image, as another function.
Additionally, an electronic camera technology of storing an obtained image to which map information is added is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).